


The Future Of The Holmes Family

by Louhime



Series: The Future Of The Holmes Family [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU-In which male pregnancy is an accepted norm, Crossover, Friendship, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Stemming from our long ago history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhime/pseuds/Louhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Greg talk and panic and then receive some news that provides more panic. Then accept that they are married to crazy people.</p><p>(In which the future seems to be a little bit frightening and always crazy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Of The Holmes Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! (whenever I say that out it always seems to come out slightly Welsh)
> 
> Right here's the thing I've written. If you haven't read the tags, and then subsequently read this and are offended then you brought it on yourself. To be frank. 
> 
> Anyone who wants to read this read it. If you don't, then don't click on the damn link. It is truly that easy.
> 
> Although for anyone who hasn't read then tags. It may be a shock or not depending on you. More information at the bottom of the page.
> 
> Read on internet users and hopefully you like this little piece.

John lay stretched out on the sofa in 221B Baker Street and felt content. The flat was at that lovely temperature that made everything seem ten times harder and yet ten times less important, like floating on the very edge of waking up.

It was made even sweeter by the fact that it was about five below outside. The flat was, for once, not covered in the detritus of a case or one of Sherlock’s experiments. Not one severed body part in sight. A miraculous display of sensitivity from one Consulting Detective and John was thoroughly enjoying it.

His hands lay on his stomach, eyes closed and toes tapping on the seat cushion to the random fragments of pop songs from the telly. He’d appropriated Sherlock’s blue silk pyjama top, liking the feel of it under his hands and on his bare skin. It was Sherlock’s favourite and coincidentally his too. Wearing that and boxers, the day was very much to his liking and all he needed was a certain genius to come home and give him a cup of tea and it would be perfect.

 Light taps sounded at the door and John opened his eyes, glancing lazily at the entrance to the flat wondering who it could be when he heard a muffled voice.

“John! You awake? Decent? I’m coming in!”

 Greg opened the door a fraction and peered round smiling at the lazy picture his friend made.

“You lazy git! Half two in the afternoon and still not bloody dressed!” Greg said, jokingly.

John merely smiled smugly and stretched. A slight smile curved his lips.

 “What can I say, my life is perfect” John said, perfectly at ease, “I’m a kept man and happy about it!"

 Greg dropped to the sofa beside him; knocking Johns socked feet to the ground and rolled his eyes.

 

 Whilst Greg pulled off his winter coat, hat and gloves, John pulled himself upright, smoothing the shirt down where it rucked up and lay back against the sofa, looking straight at the Detective Inspector thoughtfully.

 Greg looked well. More than that he looked well looked after, cared for in a way that hadn’t been there when John first moved in with Sherlock. Mycroft’s love of good food and his gift in the kitchen were certainly reflected in Greg’s easy demeanour and open smile. Greg, well, he just looked loved.

 The bulky winter wear gone and Greg’s tight grey jumper was revealed showing off his belly, in a state much like John’s own. John drifted a hand over the prominent swell of his sixth month belly and looked at Greg’s’ eight and a half, wondering at the size.

John despite himself cooed “Look at how big you are! I can’t believe there’s only one in there!”

A slightly humoured smile flashed at John and one of Greg’s hands rested on the top of his bump.

“Yeah” Despite himself a shy smile emerged “He, he likes to be up at night, stretching and turning. Especially when Mycroft touches my belly. Or any of me really” said Greg, his smile morphing into a devious smirk.

John laughed. It was good to see his friend so at ease, especially with the problems he faced in the beginning actually admitting that he was, if not into men, into Mycroft certainly. John suddenly realised what Greg had actually said

“He? He! I’m going to have a nephew!”  He blurted out. Greg’s smile grew wider and replied.

“Yeah, a little boy,” The hand on his bump moved soothingly across the top, “the little man won’t stop wriggling. He’s been at it all day ever since we found out!” Greg finished indulgently.

“You didn’t want to know the sex though…. Oh don’t tell me!” John suddenly frowned and crossed his arms. The move would have been intimidating when he was army fit, but now Greg had to stifle the urge to cuddle him. It made the man look adorable. His crossed arms rested on top of his bump, highlighting it. Like an angry teddy bear thought Greg, although he knew that if he did it, it would have the same result.

John continued getting angrier “It was Sherlock wasn’t it! That bloody man can’t leave anything alone! I told him! When he gets home I’ll…..” Greg cut his rant off with a hand on his arm.

“It wasn't Sherlock.” He pointed out and continued before John started again, “And it wasn't Mycroft either, it was the ultrasound bloke. He showed us that the baby was nice and healthy after our little scare and then when little’n here started sucking his thumb on the screen he commented ‘that little boy’s gonna be a right cutie when he’s born’. When we didn't say anything, he stopped and looked at us, he looked like he wanted the floor to open up. Mycroft had his face on y’know the one that says ‘You are in BIG trouble minion!’ I felt so sorry for the poor boy”

John chuckled imagining it. He gave a little wriggle and patted his bump, the baby stretching against his palm.

John glanced at his friend and smiled to himself, and said “Well since you guys know that you’re having a boy, I can tell you that your son will have a great friend in your nephew.”

Greg beamed and said “Really! Another little boy! Congratulations!”

 

Greg's jaw dropped slightly, eyes widening "Bollocks!"

John started, reached for Greg, worrying that there was something wrong.  “What, Greg! Oh god, is it the baby, any pain, can you tell me where it hurts?” Doctor-mode slipped straight on with a well-worn familiarity.

“Nonono! No, John the baby’s fine, he’s fine. But bollocks! Do you know what that’s going to be like? My son and your son and their fathers. Their fathers who have the biggest sibling rivalry this side of the equator.”, he passed a hand over his belly and the other over John’s “Learning to walk, to _talk_ , going to a school that probably costs more than I earn a year like Harrow or Eton, growing into their ridiculous intellect, their teenage years! Oh God, their teenage years! This is going to kill me, us, why didn’t I think of this before, blasted buggering hell.” His head dropped into his open palms and he let out a groan.

John’s face also dropped as he thought of the future before he suddenly straightened and grabbed Greg’s face with both hands. A determined expression replacing the panic. John let his more sensible side talk to the panicking man in front of him.

“You are forgetting something. Something rather important. Us. These babies are going to grow up with two ridiculous fathers, yes, but also two rather sensible fathers.” He stated, waving his hands between the two of them “When Mycroft and Sherlock are playing silly buggers and being their normal selves. Their sons, our sons will be learning to ignore their daddies’ stupid antics and listen to their other daddies, the two normal ones. God only knows what the boys would turn out like if either of our Holmes’ had sole parental duties. Sherlock would probably have the kid playing with chemistry sets and severed limbs from birth and Mycroft would have taught the tot to rule Britain from behind the curtains by the time he was three. But don’t think of that because that way lies madness. Truly.”  John said, rubbing a reassuring hand on the calming man’s arm.

 Greg lifted his head, his expression told John that those things were still going to happen but behind their backs. John gave him a 'what can you do' one in return, then spoke. 

“We just have to hope that if the littlest Holmes brother gets it on with that charming and practically psychotic boyfriend of his that there are no children produced. Otherwise, it really will be the takeover of the modern world.” He let out a little high laugh, “Forget one ring to rule them all, one name to rule them all. And that name will be Holmes.”

Greg snorted his worry easing and muttered “John we really need to stop you from watching the Lord of the Rings trilogy.”

 John narrowed his eyes and continued as if he had not been interrupted, “There would be the oldest cousin, pulling the strings of whatever Prime Minister thinks he’s in charge to further control the EU and the wider world.”

His hands once again began gesturing between the two of them, getting more demonstrative as he got the thought rolling.

“The middle cousin, the sole controller of the world’s chemical development, and manically invested in anything they do”

 John then flung out an arm towards the door and said.

“And the youngest cousin, the one to whom all the technology on the planet bows down to. They doubtless will exchange expertise, so take in Sherlock’s expertise with all things exploding, Mycroft’s subtle machinations, Q’s dominance of binary code, your practically divine patience , my endless determination,” At that Greg muttered under his breath ‘stubborness’  John merely raised an eyebrow and continued “and Bond’s inate ease with weaponry and physicality in both violence and sex.”

 “Well that certainly paints a very disturbing and frankly alarming picture.” Greg huffed. John and Greg shared a glance then simply shrugged. If it could happen then it would.

The hand still on Greg’s arm patted it.  
  
“Just think, whatever happens it won’t bother us. We can always shout at them, parents never outgrow that right.” John consoled.

 

On the table, John’s phone suddenly buzzed.

He reached out and read the message. Blinked. Then put the phone back on the table delicately.

“It’s from Bond, and says that ‘Q wants me to tell you all that we’re joining you in the baby brigade, he’s pregnant, he’d phone but he’s currently busy.”

“So it has come to be.”  Greg spoke with resigned finality.

“Damn” John replied, then spoke to Greg in a conversational tone “You do know that busy can mean anything from they’re fighting to Q’s taking some country apart or they’re fucking, don’t you?”

Greg quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head. Looking like he had taken lessons from his Holmes brother to perfect that expression, and sighed.

“Yeah, the smug prick texted so we can’t find out.”

 

 

(They shared a look then giggled.

“How did we come to this? Wondering about stuff like that in all seriousness.”

“Dunno, best not to think of how our normal lives got twisted by the men we love.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Here: This possible one shot (I may or may not ever add anything to this, I am if I've never written this down before, extremely lazy) contains within it's margins a couple of swears, a mention of two males fornicating and mentions of precisely three relationships between males.
> 
> Also on this note, if you enjoyed your time here in the head space of Louhime then feel free to share that enthusiastic response with the Management. A.K.A Me! 
> 
> But if you have anything else to say then feel free, I don't mind criticisms of my work, I try to take any helpful comments to hear to improve my work. 
> 
> Live long and prosper, peeps!
> 
> (Oh, dear why on earth am I allowed near a computer when things like that come out. Peeps, oh honestly what are you thinking Lou!)


End file.
